Pax in Bello
Pax in Bello is the final mission in Marvel's Spider-Man. Beaten by Doctor Octopus and having only barely recovered, Spider-Man takes the advice of Mary Jane Watson in using his brains to find a way to defeat Otto, since he helped design the neural interface. Accessing the lab at this point is the last chance players have to upgrade their suit and abilities until the end of the story. Plot On the way to the lab, Silver Sable calls to let Spider-Man know she is leaving the city, having doubts as to her chosen life, but that her soldiers will remain behind. Once in the lab, Peter creates a suit designed specifically to defeat Doctor Octopus: the Anti-Ock Suit. After suiting up, an incoming news alert lets him know exactly where Octopus has taken Norman. Doctor Octopus climbs up the outside of Oscorp, attempting to force the Mayor into admitting his failings. When Norman refuses, Octopus drops him. Spider-Man manages to catch him in time, allowing him to flee before approaching Octopus on the roof. He makes one last-ditch effort to reach Otto before their fight begins. Doctor Octopus has a ranged attack he can perform with his arms; players are clued-in on when this will happen when he begins to pull one of them back. The arms can be used in tandem to slam the ground. He also performs a leap attack and can grab Spider-Man. Players will need to be mindful of the onscreen prompt to free themselves. Webbing works against his arms, and the suit allows for refills of gadgets. There are some objects that can be thrown, but those run out quickly. As the fight progresses, Octopus will start throwing chunks of the building. These can be caught and thrown back, but players have to be fairly skilled in order to do so. The next phase begins when Octopus climbs the tower and causes it to explode. The entire roof of the building then becomes dangerous for players, who must remain airborne and moving. Building chunks will be thrown, and players need to catch at least one to throw it back to stun Octopus. Charge in and knock him from the tower, and the roof will be safe again. Once more up the tower he will go, and once players stun him this time, Spider-Man is able to rip out the neural interface. Players are then treated to a cutscene where Otto reveals that he knew Spider-Man was Peter all along. The two fight, and the tower is ripped free from the roof to send them both tumbling over at the edge. The two fight on the side of the building. When Octopus stabs him with an arm, Spider-Man uses the advantage to rip the interface free again. Otto falls, and Spider-Man follows to retrieve the antiserum. They crash into the side of the building and into a room, where Otto is unable to move. Though Otto attempts to convince Spider-Man that his actions were all the result of the interface, Spider-Man takes the antiserum and turns away, letting the authorities take him in. Category:Missions in Marvel's Spider-Man